Virtual Husband
by afragilelittlehuman
Summary: Lonely at home, Esme finds a virtual substitute for Carlisle. But what happens when he finds out? AH, rated M for language and lemon. Written for the FFAA Ficawesome Gift Exchange.


**Ficawesome Gift Exchange**

**Title: **Virtual Husband

**Written for: **jacky-cullen

**Written By: **afragilelittlehuman**  
****  
****Rating: **M**  
****  
****Prompt used: **Lonely housewife looks at porn, and gets caught.**  
****  
**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the FAGE C2:

**http:/www. fanfiction. net/community/FicAwesome_Gift_Exchange/81343/**

You can also visit the Facebook group Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps

**http:/www. facebook. com/group. php?gid=124663085756**

_Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.__  
_

_

* * *

Dear God, please help these children get their lazy asses to school._

Nursing her third cup of black coffee, Esme's leg bounced up and down nervously underneath the breakfast nook table. The other chairs were occupied by her three children: Emmett, a tall, affable, black-haired senior; Edward, a lanky loner with perpetual bed head; and Alice, the spiky-haired spitfire who was a junior along with her twin Edward.

She loved her children, but they were about to interfere with her carefully crafted schedule. When they gathered their books and jumped into Emmett's jeep, she breathed a sigh of relief. Finally she was alone in the house.

Her husband Carlisle left for his rounds very early each morning. The new chief of surgery, he'd been extremely busy since moving his family to the small town of Forks. Esme loved him dearly and knew he felt the same. Still, it was hard not to feel a bit neglected. As her children made new friends and paired off with their classmates, she found herself on her own more and more often.

Today was Wednesday, and, once the children were safely away, she rushed to her laptop upstairs. Her Monday-Wednesday-Friday ritual had begun accidentally, but now it was a crucial part of her week.

Opening her email several weeks ago, she'd found a message from Renee, the mother of Edward's new girlfriend. She knew Renee well enough to know she was completely nutty. She'd rolled her eyes, wondering how Renee managed to get her address.

She'd never expected to see the words that screamed from the screen.

_Esme,_

_Check out this porn video - it looks just like Carlisle! SO HOT! *swoon*_

_Later,_

_Renee_

She'd felt dirty clicking the link, but, not having really touched Carlisle in weeks, she couldn't resist. As the video cached, she'd berated herself for her weakness and cursed Renee for imagining a porn star looked like Carlisle.

When the video started, Esme had been shocked. Not only had the actor looked remarkably like Carlisle, but she'd found herself incredibly aroused. By the time the fifteen minute video ended, Esme's hand was buried in her panties, her heart racing from the first orgasm she'd had in a month.

She'd tried to resist, but, by the end of the week, she'd purchased a website membership. Carlisle left the bookkeeping up to her, and she knew he'd never notice the monthly charge on the credit card. She felt sneaky and dishonest, but the overwhelming horniness took precedence over everything else.

So, on this Wednesday, she walked to her bedroom, stripping down to her pale pink undies, and sat in front of the laptop on her bed. Preferring to let the sounds of sex totally fill her head, she plugged in her ear buds, placing them in her ears.

Logging into the website, she found a new video starring the Carlisle lookalike. She was doubly excited that he played a doctor, and she licked her lips as she watched him strip off his blue scrubs. He eyes were similar in color to Carlisle's crystal blue orbs, and his shaggy hair reminded her of Carlisle when she met him in college. The actor's cock was long and hard, not as beautiful as Carlisle's, but it would do.

She preferred the videos without the stereotypical porn music stylings. She wanted to hear the cursing and moans of the participants, the soft sounds of slick flesh and colliding skin. The new video didn't disappoint. As the pseudo-Carlisle pounded into the naked nurse, the noises caused Esme's body to tingle, and she moved her hands to cup her breasts.

Lolling her head back and closing her eyes, she pinched her nipples through the soft cotton of her bra, pulling them slightly to increase the sensation. The porn doctor was beginning to speak especially dirty now, and the tingle in her abdomen intensified. Sliding her hand over her stomach, she inched her fingers underneath the waistband of her panties, quickly feeling the wetness pooling there.

Needing visual stimulation to push her over the edge, Esme opened her eyes and raised her head. As she focused on the laptop screen, she noticed a figure standing at the foot of the bed.

Carlisle.

Ripping the ear buds from her ears and yanking her hand out of her panties, she scrambled to close the laptop.

"Don't let _me_ stop you." Carlisle's mouth was pressed into a tight line, and his eyes were dark with rage.

Esme grabbed a pillow, covering herself. "It's not what it looks like."

"Really? So I didn't just find you spread eagle on the bed masturbating in the front of the laptop I gave you for your birthday? The laptop with a goddamn web-cam on it?"

She couldn't believe he thought she was putting on a show for someone, but she couldn't bear to admit the truth either. "What are you doing here?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose hard enough to turn the flesh blood red. "So now I need a reason to be in my own house? Forgive me, I thought maybe I'd take my wife to a late breakfast and spend a little time with her."

Her face fell, and she was flooded with guilt. He worked hard, spending long hours away from their family. But he never forgot them, and he'd come home to surprise her, hoping in some small way to make up for the past few weeks of distance. Instead, he was the one who'd been surprised.

"Are you just going to sit there and say nothing?" He stomped over to her laptop, and, as she tried to snatch it away from him, he jerked the headphones out of the jack and raised the screen.

"Yeah, baby, your pussy is so fucking tight. Gonna fuck you 'til you scream my name."

Carlisle looked at the laptop in shock. On the screen was a tall, blond man, blue scrubs pooled at his feet, who was thrusting into a busty woman wearing only a nurse's cap and stilettos. The horror and anger he felt upon finding his wife pleasuring herself in front of a webcam-equipped laptop was quickly replaced with relief, arousal, and...amusement.

As her husband doubled over in laughter, tears running down his face, Esme quickly became offended. Clearly, Carlisle found her ridiculous, and, even through her embarrassment, his guffawing at her expense hurt her feelings. She couldn't stop the tears that ran down her cheeks.

"Esme, honey," Carlisle cooed, wrapping his arms around her, "please don't cry. I'm so sorry I laughed." He ran his fingers through her soft, caramel hair and again hated himself for spending so much time away from her. She was his everything, and he never wanted to see her sad.

"It's just...I don't know." Esme, normally so composed, stuttered her words between sobs. "He...looks like...and I...you're busy...miss you."

Looking back at the screen, he finally understood. Lifting her tear-streaked face to look into her eyes, he smiled. "Baby, are you trying to say you watch this because he looks like me?"

She wiped her face with the back of her hand and finally calmed enough to speak coherently. "His...cock...isn't as lovely as yours, but he does look like you just a little."

Carlisle gasped. "Esme! Did you just say cock?"

She wondered if hearing her say the word turned him on as much as she'd been by hearing him say it. The front of his scrub pants were tented, answering her question and giving her evil ideas. The video had thankfully ended, along with it the stream of dirty words and dirtier sounds. She was glad; the only words and sounds she wanted to hear were theirs.

Kneeling on the floor at Carlisle's feet, Esme pulled down his pale blue scrub pants and the white briefs underneath. She looked up at him through her thick lashes as she slowly licked up the underside of his length, swirling her tongue around the head. "So delicious. Tell me what you want me to do with your hard cock, Carlisle."

The sight of his exquisite wife on her knees ready to please him was one he never got tired of. But listening to her demand to know what he wanted, using such a dirty word, aroused him in ways he didn't know was possible. If she was willing, he was more than happy to oblige her.

Grabbing a handful of her silky hair, he tugged her forward. "I want you to suck it, baby. I want my cock in that sweet little mouth of yours."

Sighing, she eased his swollen head between her lips, slowly taking him inside her mouth. She wanted to take it slow. It had been several weeks since they'd last made love, and he was obviously on edge just from the first lick. Relaxing her throat, she took him in completely, humming around him in appreciation.

He tensed, knowing if he made the slightest move he'd explode in her mouth. His eyes were tightly shut as he willed away the images of him taking her mouth, of thrusting into it hard and fast. Regardless of the porn and the new language, she was still his wife, and he wanted to worship her a little before giving into his baser instincts. As she began to suck him, bobbing her head up and down, he opened his eyes, watching her enjoy her work.

"God, I'd forgotten just how good that feels. You have such a talented mouth." In response to his praise, she sucked harder, and he was very close to losing it. "Baby," he said pulling her away by her hair, "I want you on the bed...now."

Careful not to kick her laptop to the floor, Esme crawled onto the bed, leaving her legs hanging over the side. She watched as her husband kicked off his shoes and lowered pants and peeled off his scrub top. His body was still chiseled and beautiful, and no one would guess he was the father of three almost-adults. Her friends often told her she was a lucky woman, as if she needed reminding, and he was about to show her just how lucky she was.

Carlisle clenched the elastic of Esme's pale pink panties and considered ripping them from her lithe body. Judging from how often she wore them, he suspected they were her favorites, and he teasingly inched them off instead. Leaning over the bed, he motioned her to sit, and he quickly removed her bra, tossing it across the room. He pushed her down on the bed, stepping back slightly to admire her.

How had he ever believed fantasies and his hand were an acceptable short-term substitute for the gorgeous woman before him? His breath caught as he watched the pink blush spread over her body, coloring her skin with desire. Her MILF status had caused more than one fistfight between their sons and former friends, and he thanked fate every day for making her his.

Running his hands up her legs, he pushed her thighs apart and laughed as she gasped. His fingers searched out her wetness and bathed in it. Her hips began to slowly grind, and he alternated firm strokes of her clit with deep thrusts of his fingers inside her.

"Do you like that, baby?" he whispered. "Did you miss my fingers inside you?"

He decided her loud moan was a yes.

Still on his feet, he bowed deeply, placing his mouth against her swollen lower lips. His tongue darted between his lips, making sharp swipes against her clit as his fingers curved forward inside her. Unable to restrain herself, she grabbed a handful of his hair, pressing his face closer. His tongue made a final circle before his lips latched around her clit and sucked harshly until she came, screaming and flailing until the wave crested.

Once her breathing calmed and her vision cleared, Esme opened her eyes to see Carlisle standing by the bed, slowly stroking himself and licking his lips. After twenty years together, she knew that look and what it meant would happen next.

She cried out when he grabbed her knees and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. Her legs were quickly thrown to his right, twisting her body until she was on her side. Bringing her knees towards her chest, she opened herself up to him.

Grabbing her hip with one hand and her joined knees with the other, Carlisle plunged into her. He growled as their skin slapped together and immediately pulled out to pound again.

"You're so fucking tight like this," he said through clenched teeth. "God, you feel so good."

She propped herself up on her left elbow and reached for him, placing her hand behind his neck and pulling him to her. "Shut up and kiss me."

Their lips met and immediately parted, their tongues winding together. Each worked to identify the tastes of their lover. Carlisle tasted the cool mint of their toothpaste, while Esme loved the dark taste of coffee mixed with the remnants of her arousal on his lips. Even as they kissed, he never stopped thrusting into her soft, wet body.

Ending their kiss, Carlisle raised up to this full height, using every ounce of his power to bury himself inside his wife. She engulfed and consumed him, and he loved losing himself in her. Her body and her heart was his home. His fingers dug into her hip, giving him the leverage to thrust as hard as he could. He could feel her tighten around him, and he moved faster.

"Carlisle!" Esme screamed, her head thrown back and her pale, graceful neck exposed. Losing all control, Carlisle fell on top of her, burying his face in her crook of her neck and biting down hard on her shoulder. Esme cried out, coming hard again, and it pushed him over the edge. He exploded inside her, thrusting hard with each pulse of his orgasm.

Carlisle climbed into the bed, spooning Esme and running his fingers over the fierce, red mark on her shoulder. "Sorry about that, love. Does it hurt too badly?"

"No, I'm fine," she said, snuggling closer against him. "You know I like it when you mark me."

After lying a few minutes in silence, Carlisle spoke, his mouth against her ear. "You think you can tell me what I walked in on? I don't mean to embarrass you, but I'd really like to know."

Esme's face burned as she explained Renee's email and the surprising way her body reacted to the video. She also explained her Monday-Wednesday-Friday schedule and even admitted to the website membership. When she was finished, she released a slow, heavy breath.

Carlisle placed wet kisses over her shoulders and neck. "I'm so sorry I haven't been home much lately, but I promise to do better. I will be home every night for dinner, starting tonight." Kissing her shoulder, he ran his tongue over the imprint of his teeth. "And I'll never let you go unloved this long again."

Cuddling and kissing, Carlisle and Esme remained in bed until he could no longer put off going back to the hospital. They slowly redressed, frequently sneaking in gentle touches. When they parted at the door, they kissed deeply, and Esme began to count down the seconds until dinner.

Eight hours later, Esme was finishing up dinner, worried that Carlisle would not make it. Just as she placed the final dish on the table, the front door swung open and the voice she most wanted to hear rang through the house.

"Hey, everybody! Did I make it in time for dinner?"

Carlisle walked into the dining room, a wide smile spreading across his face as he caught sight of Esme. Her cheeks flushed and her hair in slight disarray, she was still perfect. She was always so easy to love and so easy to please, and he vowed to himself that he wouldn't forget that again.

Crossing the room, he swept her into his arms. Their lips came together, and their kisses still reflected the passion they'd shared that morning. Brushing her hair over her shoulder, he found the edge of his bite peeking out of her blouse. Kissing his mark, he smiled against her skin when she moaned.

"Geez, could you guys get a room already?" Emmett's voice boomed as he walked into the room and took his place at the table.

Alice practically skipped in behind him. "Aren't you two getting a little _old_ for PDAs? I mean, really, you're like ancient now."

Carlisle held out the chair to the left of the table's head for Esme, leaning to whisper in her ear as she sat down. "So nice to see they've missed me."

Edward was the last one to sit, taking a chair next to his mother. Turning to speak to her, his eyes widened in horror. "Oh my God, Mom! Is that a hickey?"

After another round of ridicule from their children, Carlisle and Esme finally dug into the food. As Carlisle caught up with his children, Esme sat, a soft grin on her face, enjoying the love she felt from her family. As Alice regaled them with the latest in Forks High School gossip, Carlisle turned to his wife, taking her hand in his, and they exchanged a longing look.

Dinner eaten and the children sated, Esme and Carlisle cleared the table and filled the dishwasher. Wiping down the kitchen counter, she felt his arms encircle her waist, pulling her into his chest.

"Hey there, love," he whispered, his lips moving against her ear. "Thank you for everything today."

Wiggling back against his stiffening cock, she giggled. "Everything? How about my little show?"

"Oh, I especially liked the show." He nibbled her earlobe, causing her to moan. "What's my chances of getting another one tonight? I'll set up the laptop."

Throwing the dishtowel into the sink, Esme squirmed out of Carlisle's arms. She took his hand, tugging him toward the stairs. Running past the living room where their children sat in stunned silence and stared after them, they laughed loudly and raced each other to the bedroom.

_**

* * *

A/N**__: _

_Many thanks to my beta __**Lyndal/feralness**__ and my pre-reader __**Mrs. Robward**__ - y'all rock! And thanks to __**readingmama **__for putting this all together!_

_Follow me:_

_fanfic blog: http:/www. afragilelittlehuman. com_

_twitter: http:/twitter. com/fragilehuman_

_tumblr: http:/fragilelittlehuman. tumblr. com_

_P.S., this is Carlisle's favorite position:_

_http:/www. sexinfo101. com/sp_screw. shtml_


End file.
